


Drunk

by Laramie



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laramie/pseuds/Laramie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was when they were drunk that Jimmy decided that he could never be with Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> So this appeared. The obligatory at-least-one-of-them-is-drunk fic. As always, I attempted to put my own twist on it. Hopefully it comes off. Inspired by this rather sweet ficlet: http://klainetrainunicorn.tumblr.com/post/124062077618 Ehh this is less sweet than that. Sort of... pre-slashy? Could be friendship or romance, depending on how you're feeling. It also follows my grand tradition of writing things that are about 800 words. Much reassurance from abbys-jam-juggler persuaded me to post it so thanks Abby.

It was when they were drunk that Jimmy decided that he could never be with Thomas. Not that it was a serious consideration before - of course not. Jimmy wasn't like that.

It was Thomas's birthday. Jimmy only found out because of an off-hand remark Thomas had made two days before, leading Jimmy to ask. He promised to take Thomas out somewhere, as Thomas's Best Friend. In the event, all he could think of or afford was the pub. Miss Baxter had wished them goodnight as they left, and said happy birthday to Thomas.

"How does she know your birthday and I didn't?" Jimmy demanded as they crossed the yard.

Thomas shrugged. "I've known her a long time."

" _I'm_ supposed to be your best friend," Jimmy insisted.

"Are you?" Thomas asked, just coolly enough that Jimmy wondered whether he was serious. He fidgeted with his hands, wishing that it had been cool enough to wear a jacket so that he would have pockets to put his hands in. Maybe he felt more strongly about this friendship than Thomas did. Maybe Thomas was only interested in his body, and didn't care about being friends with Jimmy at all.

_No_ , he told himself. _Remember the look on his face when I said we could be friends._

But that had been before he had really got to know Jimmy. It was surely easier to idolise someone when they were being cruel to you than when you spent every spare moment of your day with them. Maybe Thomas had got to know him and decided he wasn't interesting at all.

"Nice night," Jimmy said uncomfortably.

"Mmm. Nice to have a warm evening."

"Do you like warm evenings?" Jimmy pressed.

"Doesn't everyone?"

Jimmy sighed lightly and gave up. In a good mood, Thomas was witty, calm and self-assured. In a bad mood, he was biting, cold and defensive. And although he seemed far from being in a _bad_ mood tonight, he was certainly far more distant than Jimmy would have liked.

They did not speak again until they reached the village pub, where they had a brief disagreement over who should buy the first round - Jimmy insisted that he should, because it was Thomas's birthday, while Thomas insisted that _he_ should, because it was his birthday. In the end, Thomas won by virtue of striding over to the bar and ordering two pints.

Jimmy took a table, feeling cheated. This was supposed to be _his_ night out. Well, his night out for Thomas.

When Thomas brought the drinks over, the sight of him carefully ensuring that none of it spilt made affection and irritation rise up in equal measure. Jimmy whacked Thomas lightly on the shoulder as he sat down.

"It's supposed to be _my_ round, you great lump," he blurted out.

The corner of Thomas's mouth pulled up, and one eyebrow quirked. "We'll have to work on your insults."

Jimmy was thirsty, and drank half of his pint before he spoke. "How about overbearing cabbage-head?"

The smirk reached Thomas's eyes now. "Better. Not great, though." He took a measured sip of his beer.

"C'mon, have more," Jimmy urged. "I've still got a round to buy you."

Two pints, of course, was not enough to get them properly _drunk_ , but it was certainly enough for a third to seem like a very good idea, and the third seemed to make Thomas think that a large whiskey each was a very good idea. Jimmy choked on his first sip and refused to have any more, but Thomas was telling the story of how he and Baxter had first met - riding bicycles in the churchyard as children - so he did not return to the bar until Thomas had finished his story, his whiskey, and Jimmy's whiskey too.

Thomas was much happier and more at ease when he was drunk, Jimmy pondered, as he waited at the bar. He smiled more. It was like seeing a whole other side to him - as though, until now, Jimmy had only seen his Good and Bad mood, only to discover that there was a whole spectrum of Brilliant and Good-ish and shades of grey swirling between.

He liked Thomas drunk. He was more fun.

Jimmy returned with a pint for himself and another whiskey for Thomas. As he put it on the table, Thomas swayed dangerously, before righting himself with a giggle.

_You should be like this all the time_ , Jimmy thought.

And that was the moment Jimmy decided he could never be with Thomas. Because he had not wished happiness for Thomas's sake - he had wished it for his own selfish, self-centered, Jimmy-centric reasons. He wanted this Thomas because this Thomas was more fun.

Thomas pulled his whiskey towards himself with a murmured "thank you" and an affectionate smile which made Jimmy's stomach clench in guilt.

He could never be with Thomas, because this gentle, biting, hurt, loving man deserved better than Jimmy. He believed that, truly. Thomas deserved the world.


End file.
